<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the top of the bottom by Sway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800624">the top of the bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway'>Sway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom Eggsy Unwin, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Restraints, Sub Merlin (Kingsman), Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Look at you… what a good boy you are. All decked out in leather… just the way I like it.”</i>
</p><p>Merlin has had an awful week and pays a visit to his Dom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the top of the bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts">zebraljb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"write me something different," she said (I'm paraphrasing) and I did.</p><p>I have no excuses...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at you… what a good boy you are. All decked out in leather… just the way I like it.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“But there’s something not quite right, is there? You’re not hard.”</p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry, Sir. Getting into this was…”</p><p>“We can discuss your excuses later. You know I require your cock to be hard when we’re in the same room. You should take care of that if you don’t want to be punished.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“Well, go on then.”</p><p>Eggsy sits back in the leather armchair, watching how Merlin unzips his leather trousers and works his semi-hard cock through the flap. He adjusts his stance a bit as he starts to stroke himself. His shaft fills quickly and a thick drop of precome appears at the tip.</p><p>“Hands off now, boy,” Eggsy orders, beckoning Merlin to step closer. He reaches up and wraps his fingers around Merlin’s prick, pulling a few more times. Then he lets go, letting Merlin’s cock bounce in front of him. “That’s better, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Merlin nods dutifully. </p><p>“Help me up.” Eggsy holds up a hand and Merlin pulls him to his feet, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you, my sweet, that was very kind. Now… help me out of my trousers, will you?”</p><p>Merlin sinks to his knees in front of Eggsy, opening the fly of his trousers. Eggsy has opted for a grey three-piece suit today, the jacket draped over the back of the armchair, that clings delectably to his body. Merlin pulls the trousers down and helps Eggsy step out of it before he folds it neatly on top of Eggsy’s shoes. When he sits back on his heels, Eggsy’s cock is right in front of his nose and he licks his lips. . </p><p>“No, boy.” Eggsy gives him a little slap to the cheek. “That’s not for you.”</p><p>“Sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“On the table with you,” Eggsy orders. </p><p>Merlin rises to his feet again and steps over to the leather-padded table in the middle of the room. He lays down on his back and threads his hands and feet through the heavy padded shackles on either side.</p><p>From a box, Eggsy retrieves a bottle of a lube and a condom, placing the items between Merlin’s outstretched legs. He hikes his shirt up a bit, then climbs atop of Merlin, sitting astride his thighs. </p><p>“Let me tighten these for you. We don’t want you touching anything that isn’t yours, do we?” He fastens the shackles around Merlin’s wrists. Then he reaches up and pulls down two zippers in the chest of Merlin’s leather shirt, revealing his nipples, barbells sit through both. He ghosts his fingers over them, drawing a moan from Merlin. “Do we need to gag you, boy?”</p><p>“No, Sir. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Alright, then... “ Eggsy reaches back for the condom, opens the tin foil wrapper and takes Merlin’s cock in hand. He rolls the condom down the shaft, giving it a few more strokes. Then he squirts some lube on the tip to coat Merlin’s prick. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“I am, Sir.”</p><p>Once more, Eggsy reaches back and between his arse cheeks, pulling out a bulbous plug. He groans as the toy comes free. Then he scoots forward a bit, giving Merlin a few more strokes. “Ask me nicely, boy.”</p><p>“Please, use me, Sir,” Merlin says. “Ride me, please.”</p><p>“I always love it when you say please. Makes me feel all posh.” Eggsy goes up on his knees, aligns the tip of Merlin’s cock with his loosened entrance, then slowly pushes down. “Yes… that’s it. Love you inside me, boy. Your nice big cock… all mine. Is it mine?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Once he has Merlin’s prick sheathed all the way inside him, Eggsy rolls his hips a few times, letting his body adjust. Underneath him, Merlin bites his bottom lip, keeping himself from making a sound. He strains a bit against the shackles, making them clink against the table.</p><p>“Are you enjoying this already, my boy? I haven’t even started yet.”</p><p>“Feels good, Sir.”</p><p>“I know it does.” Again, Eggsy rolls his hips, taking Merlin even a little deeper. He sits back a bit, arching his spine, before he goes up on his knees, leaving on the very tip of Merlin’s cock inside him before sinking down again. “Yeah, I think I want to bounce on your cock for a bit before I ride you. Don’t want you to get too excited yet.”</p><p>Merlin only nods as Eggsy begins to set a carefully crafted rhythm of rising and falling, letting Merlin’s cock slide in and out at a leisurely pace. </p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” Eggsy asks after a while. </p><p>“Yes, Sir. Feels good,” Merlin replies, his voice already strained. </p><p>“For me, too.” Eggsy reaches for his own cock, giving it a few coarse strokes. Merlin raises his head to take a look but Eggsy pushes him back down. “No, no… stay down. You know you can’t have it.”</p><p>Merlin nods, letting Eggsy continue to bop on his prick, giving into him. </p><p>When Eggsy changes his angle, leaning forward over Merlin to roll his hips, both men groan in unison. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s nice, isn’t it? Gonna ride you till you make me come. And if you’re a good boy I might even let you come this time. Wouldn’t you like that, love?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Merlin breaths. “Been so long.”</p><p>“It has. Let’s see if I can allow it today.” Eggsy picks up the pace, rolling his hips in a smooth motion.</p><p>Balancing his weight on his arms next to Merlin’s head as he begins to ride him. He’s going slow at first, then picks up the pace until his hips slap against Merlin’s, taking his cock deep with every thrust. </p><p>“Good boy… that’s it… let me use you… let me use your cock…”</p><p>Merlin closes his eyes, fighting the sensation of Eggsy taking it out on him. It earns him a twist of his right nipple. </p><p>“Look at me, Merlin. Be with me when I take you. Know where your place is.”</p><p>Merlin swallows before he brings out a “Sorry, Sir.”</p><p>Eggsy keeps going. The sound of their bodies meeting, wet and debauched, of leather on leather, fills the room along with Eggsy’s ragged pants.</p><p>“Gonna come soon, boy. You feel so good today. Do you want to make your Sir come?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir… please let me make you come,” Merlin groans, bucking up just a bit to meet Eggsy’s rhythm. </p><p>Eggsy reaches between their bodies, taking his cock in hand to give it a few quick strokes. “Yeah, almost there… gonna come on you, boy. Do you want that? Do you want my come on you?”</p><p>“Please, Sir. Make me yours.”</p><p>“You are… my good boy… so good for me…. Let me use you…. Make me come…” Eggsy’s words come in ragged pants, the pace of his hand on his prick quickening. “Gonna come... “ He finishes in thick spurts onto Merlin’s stomach, painting white on the black leather of his shirt. With every rock of his hips he comes some more, spreading himself over Merlin. </p><p>“Thank you, Sir. Thank you for coming on me,” Merlin presses through grit teeth. “Thank you.”</p><p>Eggsy sits back, taking Merlin’s cock deep again. Another spurt trickles over his fingers. “That was really good, boy. You were so good for me.” Wiping his hand on Merlin’s shirt, he reaches for the man’s nipples again, twisting them in opposite directions. “I think I’ll let you come today. You’ve been very good.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>“How close are you? Will you come for me soon?”</p><p>“Yes… already close… you feel so good, Sir.” Merlin bucks up a bit, trying to get a bit more friction. “Please let me come.”</p><p>Eggsy doesn’t reply, just rolls his hips a bit while he plays with Merlin’s pierced nipples. He smiles a cruel little smile when Merlin bites hard on his bottom lip, trying to hold back. “Patience, boy… you’ll come when I tell you.” Gently, Eggsy keeps riding him, teasing him mercilessly. “How bad do you want it?”</p><p>“So bad, Sir. Want to come for you.”</p><p>“That’s right. I decide. I give it to you.”</p><p>“Yes… all yours, Sir.”</p><p>“Yes, my boy. You’re mine.” Eggsy leans over Merlin, bringing his mouth close to his ear. “Come, boy. Come now.”</p><p>Merlin’s body goes rigid beneath him, straining against the shackles as he comes. He bucks up, thrusting into Eggsy as much as he can, trying to ride out the climax.</p><p>"That's it, darling… so nice, isn't it? So good when I give you release." </p><p>Merlin pushes up into him, pumping his hips one last time, before he collapses back on the bed. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you for letting me come."</p><p>"You're welcome, my boy. You did so well today."</p><p>Merlin smiles dopely, nodding. </p><p>Eggsy sits back up, Merlin's cock slipping from his arse. He reaches back immediately to push the heavy plug back in, before climbing off the table. He unfastens the shackles, pulling Merlin's hands out. </p><p>"Take a moment, love, before you get up," he says, stepping into his trousers again. </p><p>"Yes, Sir," Merlin says, breathlessly. He takes another minute to finally sit up, drawing his feet  out of the restraints. </p><p>"Put your cock away and get cleaned up. Can I fix you a drink?" </p><p>"Single malt, please."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>While Eggsy fixes their drinks, a whisky for Merlin and a martini for him, Merlin straightens his clothes and leaves. </p><p>When he returns, he's dressed in his usual clothes of trousers, button-down and jumper. He accepts the drink with a small nod and takes a sip. </p><p>"That was quite something," he says after a while. "I needed that, work's been a nightmare this week."</p><p>Eggsy smiles around his glass. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."</p><p>"I didn't think you'd let me finish today." </p><p>"You behaved well this past few weeks," Eggsy explains. "Can you tell me why you couldn't follow our rules earlier?" </p><p>Merlin looks away, blushing a bit. "Couldn't get the trousers on, to be honest. Might have… put a damper on my enthusiasm."</p><p>Eggsy can't help but smile. "Noted. But make sure it won't happen again."</p><p>"It won't, Sir." Merlin returns the smile. </p><p>They finish their drinks in comfortable silence before Merlin returns the glass. </p><p>"Same time next week, then?" he asks. </p><p>Eggsy nods, padding the pocket of his waistcoat. "It's already in my book."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>